warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
George Jetson
George Joseph Jetson is a fictional character from the animated television series The Jetsons. He is the father of the Jetson family. He is the husband of Jane Jetson and the father of teenage daughter Judy and elementary school aged son Elroy. Background Fictional character biography George resides with his family in the Skypad Apartments in Orbit City, in a future with the trappings of science fantasy depictions of American life in the future, such as robot servants, flying saucer-like cars, and moving sidewalks. All the apartment buildings are set on giant poles, resembling Seattle's Space Needle; the ground is almost never seen,neededin Jetsons: the Movie, it is revealed that they live in the sky due to excess of smog. When George was a child, he had to fly through ten miles of asteroid storms to go to Orbit High School, where he was the star pitcher of its Spaceball team. George is now an employee at Spacely's Space Sprockets, a manufacturer of "sprockets" and other high tech equipment. His job title is "digital index operator." His boss is Cosmo G. Spacely, noted for being short in both height and temper; Spacely usually treats his employees (particularly George) in a rather tyrannical fashion. George's job primarily requires him to repeatedly push a single button (or on occasion a series of buttons) on a computer (named RUDI {Short for: Referential Universal Digital Indexer} in the 1980s series of Jetsons episodes). In one of the episodes, George complained of his heavy work load- having to push a button for one hour, two days a week. Often, Mr. Spacely will fire George in a fit of anger, only to hire him back by the end of the same episode. Physically, George is a rather slim man of average height with short red hair and a cartoonishly large nose. His personality is that of a well-meaning, caring father, but he is often befuddled and stressed out by the problems of both his work and family lives. As with most Hanna-Barbera productions of the 1950s and early 1960s, George Jetson was modeled after a contemporary celebrity; in George's case, it was character actor George O'Hanlon, who also voiced (and granted his name to) the character. Personality Physical Appearance Catchphrase George's most famous catchphrase is "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" seen at the end credits of the 1960s Jetsons episodes, but is also known for frequently uttering the phrase "Hooba-dooba-dooba!" or "Hooba-Dooba" (in most episodes) to express wonder or astonishment (possibly inspired by Fred Flintstone's phrase "Yabba-dabba-doo!"). Appearances in media Other appearances George Jetson also appears at the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company and formerly Universal Studios Florida as a meetable character seen in 1996 video called "Kids for Character". Jetson also appeared in a brief, silent cameo in an episode of Fantastic Max, alongside Space Ghost & The Great Gazoo. George Jetson, along with his family, Rosie, and Mr. Spacely can be seen in a MetLife commercial in 2012. George Jetson appeared in a vintage 1960's Mister Softee commercial as a father. George also made a few cameo appearances on episodes of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:The Jetsons Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Comedy characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:American characters Category:Futuristic characters Category:Digital index operators Category:The Jetsons characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:TV Animation Characters